Running
by Panda-girl19
Summary: Raizo comes to Mika a week after the battle and tells her all 8 clans are after them, they must run away together. What will happen? Will they survive? And will they finally get together? Rewrote chapters 1 and 2
1. Chapter 1

_Was updating the story and I finally cracked, hated the first chapter for a while now and I couldn't take it anymore, decided to fix it. Still not perfect, but in my opinion better._

* * *

**It's been a week since the ozanu mission and Mika finds herself in a hospital room ... **

I wake up in great pain in a hospital room. Groaning aloud I look to my left and see Maslow asleep in a chair, my grumbling stirs him and in a few seconds, he's jumped up, pulled a gun out of nowhere, and pointed it in all directions around the room before he notices that I'm awake.

Still confused, I take a second to notice my sorroundings, clear my scorching throat and ask "Where am I? What happened? What's going on?" Marslow calms me down before reminding me of the mission that put me here and telling me that because of my injuries I have been in surgery and recovering in a small coma for the past week.

I sigh, ask for a glass of water, for my dry throat, and lay back down taking everything in and thanking my birth defect that caused my heart to be misplaced.

I realize that something doesn't feel right, as though I'm forgetting something, I take a few seconds to go everything that happened within the last few days. Finally I remember what's been bothering me in the back of my head. "Where's Raizo? How is he? Is he okay? Oh my goodness, what about his injuries?" I ask panicking at the possibilities running through my head.

"Raizo's fine, he's the one who carried you out of that burning building. He even stayed for a few seconds to make sure you were going to be alright. After that, he said he had some issues to resolve before he left... we haven't seen or heard of him since" Maslow responded while looking strangely at me because of the concerned tone in my voice , "you know Mika, it would not be in your best interest to develop-"

"Well I'm tired, would you mind? I'm just exhausted from all that's happened and would love some sleep." I said, purposely cutting him off, not wanting him to continue with that train that could only lead to awkwardness. Especially considering those feelings he apparently still has for me, which I felt as though I couldn't return now, despite the fact that I considered greatly the idea of dating him not too long ago.

"Of course, rest up and I'll be back tomorrow. Goodnight." He said with a knowing look in his eye, but he still dropped it and left, for which I was grateful.

I waved before he left, then turned to my side, wondering what Raizo is doing at this moment, eventually I tire out and manage to fall asleep some time later.

I wake up again in the middle of the night, hours later, it's pitch black, yet feeling a presence in the room I call out "Hello? Is someone there?" Fear grips me as the heart monitor next to me starts to race. The lights turn on suddenly, I close my eyes, protecting them from the brightness. Once my eyes are adjusted, I open them to find Raizo over the bed looking at me with possibly a little concern.

"Careful on that heart, it just went through major surgery."

I sit up, grab his arm, pull him towards me and hug him, he's stiff at first before slowly hugging me back while slyly leaning over to place me back on the bed. I'm excited at first that he's hugging me but lose hope as I realize his emotions are still under careful control.

I grab his hand, not letting him get far away from me, look in his eyes and smile "I can't believe you're alive."

He smirks a little, "I should be saying the same thing considering the way I saw you last," after saying this, his face turns serious and he looks at me as though I could die any second.

Wanting to get that look off his face I change the subject, "So did you resolve your issues?" He looks at me again and nods, not telling me more of the topic. I take that as the cue to switch the way conversation is headed again. "So what is the world's best ninja gonna do now?"

"Take an over glorified librarian and get her far away from here" he says while looking at me with a plead in his eye not to refuse.

"Why?"

"The remaining 8 clans aren't so happy that one of their own was taken down, they are in chaos. The remaining ninjas from the Ozanu clan have either joined the other clans or are free lancing now." He sighed and took a good look at me and my heart monitor, "But all of them want to kill us both."

"So what are you or we planning on doing?" I don't know if he wants to handle this on his own but if he does I am going to beg him to include me. They want us both and as such, we are going to handle this situation together.

"First you're going to heal some more, then I'm taking you with me for your own safety." Half of me jumps at the fact that he does, indeed, plan on taking me with him, however my smarter half argues that this will most likely be extremely dangerous.

I think about the pros and cons for a while before nodding and looking at him "Fine. Just tell me when." He nods and starts walking to the open window, before he jumps I say "It's great seeing that you're okay Raizo." The corner of his lip twitches before he turns and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

_Decide to redo this chapter too that's it for now. Hope I didn't make it worse._

* * *

The next day, Maslow returned as promised, we talked about the agency and a few cases. I asked him about the eight remaining clans.

"Well Interpol is taking things slow and steady from here on out. Of course investigations are still going on, but it's all on a need to know basis and done underwraps. From what I can tell you, past records and all sorts of strange deaths are being studied as we speak. Information is being gathered, they even got one of the ninjas who weren't killed. They're interrogating them, however I hear they're being difficult and say they'd rather die than give us information.

"Even if we get all the facts we need about all eight clans, headquarters say that we're not rushing like we did last time unless it's something really serious or we have a good enough reason." It was quiet for a moment then I thanked him for all that he told me, when it wasn't necessary for him to do so. A few minutes after that he left.

The rest of the week and the week after that were boring, I spent some talking with nurses and Maslow, however he never again gave me more info when I asked him. He would say, "Not here, its too public, there's some stuff I can show you, but at work or at a private place after I've recovered fully. I'd be so excited that I'd asked if it's new information about the clans, he'd say no that it's just old killings and some even older texts discovered that give details about them.

I got some more good news, the doctors said I was healing really well and would be able to leave soon. This certainly brightened my spirits. I hate being the girl in bed for days while everyone else is taking care of issues in which I am greatly included. I hated that both Maslow and Raizo are out there putting their lives in risk, helping to end the clans, while I am stuck here, not able to help out.

Despite the fact that new information was being gathered and I was recovering well, I was still sad that I didn't see Raizo day the window opened and in came Raizo, he brought a small bag and threw it on the bed."Get up and change into that, we're leaving."

"What? Now?"

"You told me to tell you when. Besides there was a killing last night. They're here and you're not safe."

I went into the small bathroom and changed into the size 36 black skinny jeans, white tank top and put on the black cardigan. I went outside and slipped on the shoes. Raizo grabbed my hand and sneaked me out of the hospital. Despite the callouses and scars, I liked having his hand around my hand. He took me to a nice blue sports car and after getting in he started driving.

"So where to now?"

"A town nearby where we can stay for a while."

I told him what Maslow told me about the investigations. "Well of course the ninjas aren't going to talk. Every ninja fears shame, and none fear death. It's ingrained into our minds growing up. The value of the clan as a whole is much greater than the value of one.

"However, I don't know too much of the other clans so I don't have any grudges against them. At this point, all I care about is keeping the both of us safe."

I stayed quiet after that, it wasn't awkward considering Raizo is a brooding in silence kind of guy. We drove for hours before I fell asleep and drove for hours after I woke up.

"I thought you said it was a town nearby?"

"If we stay too close they'll find us easily. Besides we're only an hour away now." I groaned and so did my stomach. We stopped at a gas station, we both walked inside to use the bathrooms, we stopped to get junk food and he paid for it and the gas. He filled up the tank while I sat in my seat and started stuffing my face with the high caloried snacks. He opened his own purchase of a salad, which I don't know where he found and ate it before he started the car and returned to the road.

I sighed and stared at the highway, our setback cost us more time. An hour and two bags of chips later, we pulled up to a small motel. Raizo went to the trunk and started taking things out. I got out the car and started stretching from being in the car so long. I turned around and saw that Raizo was watching me. "What?" I asked self consciously.

"Nothing. Let's get inside it's getting dark."

We walked inside, him carrying two bags along with his messenger bag which he refused to let me help with, Raizo asked the man for a room with one bed. I was very surprised, yet said nothing, who was I to argue? I followed Raizo to the room and laid down on the queen sized mattress as soon as I came into the room. I turned on the small tv and starting flipping channels until I got to some old movie. After setting down his things, Raizo sat down on the bed against the headboard. I wasn't really watching the movies, more like enjoying the company Raizo has to offer, he's very relaxing. Two movies later, I think (like I said I wasn't paying attention), I yawned. Raizo got up took a nightgown out of his bag and gave it to me. I changed, brushed my teeth with the toothbrush and toothpaste he gave me, before entering back into our temporary room and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning curled up to Raizo. He was laying on his back with his arms bent behind his head. My arm bent on his bare chest, leg bent across his torso, knee on his hip bone, going down his thigh, foot a few inches above his knee and my head resting on one of his arms, facing him.

I cracked my eyes open and saw his smirking face.

"Comfortable?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" I got up quickly and scooted away from him.

After an awkward silence, I asked "Can I take a shower?"

Raizo pointed to one of the bags, I grabbed it and walked into the small bathroom. One quick shower later, I got to thinking, while combing my hair and getting changed. What's going to happen from here on out? How long are we going to be hiding? What about money?

A few knocks brought me out of my worrying.

"Mika, others need to use the bathroom too."

I went outside and voiced my concerns.

"Well, we're set in money. How do you think I got this motel room? People pay really well when you save them from assassination attempts.

"I can't tell you what exactly is going to happen but my plan is to talk to the leaders of the clans and assure them my intention was not to bring all the clans down but to avenge a death. Possibly create a treaty or alliance. Interpol, I'm sure, can do the rest. As for the free ninjas, they're uncoordinated, unorganized, something I can handle. Once they're all dead-" then he paused and looked at me deeply before continuing, "you can go back to your life of research."

After that, he brushed by me, into the bathroom, quickly closed the door and turned the water on.

I sat down on the bed, thinking of the entire situation before recounting all the events that led to this. It's crazy to think that just a few months ago I sat behind a desk looking at paperwork all day, while now I'm on the run from ninjas with an incredibly handsome ninja, who I know nothing about.

That train of thought reminded me of this morning. Highly embarrassed, I covered my face with my hands.

I realized with a start, that I had a crush on Raizo, I started pacing. He can't like me that way, besides even if he did, this is the worst situation to start a relationship in. Add in the fact that he's had a lot of trauma and isn't the best at showing emotions.

Losing hope, I flopped back down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Hearing the bathroom door open, I looked at Raizo and regretted it. His low slung jeans and gray wife beater tank top accentuated all his muscles, as soon as I realized I was staring, I shifted my gaze back to the ceiling.

Walking up to the bed he asked, "Still worrying?"

"Not really," it was true, I wasn't concerned about my safety but of my attraction towards him, "just hungry."

At that moment, thankfully, my stomach growled, proving my point.

"Well then, let's get going, I'm sure we can find something."

He grabbed his leather jacket, sunglasses, and his messenger bag as we were leaving.

We parked at a small diner a few streets away. He surprised me when he grabbed my hand and didn't let go as he led me in. He did do so once we were seated at a private booth in the back.

We ate our bacon and eggs in comfortable silence before leaving. Again, he grabbed my hand, outside the diner, I spotted the car and started walking towards it, when Raizo tugged my hand gently.

Confused, I turned towards him when he spoke, "I have a few errands first."

He led the way to a small building, it was a Chinese restaurant, and walked us straight to the back, into a dimly lit office with an older Asian man behind a fairly large desk.

"Ahh, your back, and with your girlfriend," he said while leering at me, "and may I say, she's even better looking in person."

With his free hand, Raizo opened his messenger bag and took out a small manila envelope, throwing it on the desk, redirecting the man's attention. "There's the second part of the money, where's my papers?"

"Right here," responded the man as he took out a larger envelope out of a desk drawer and handed it to Raizo.

Raizo put it in his messenger bag, then lifted our arms over my head, so our still linked hands rested on my left hip. My right arm ran across my chest ending on the front side of my hip, while his left arm ran across my back to where his hand rested on my hip. He put his free right hand on my other hip and turned me around before quickly stepping behind me, walking us back to the door, effectively cutting the view of my behind from the man. As we were leaving, he called out, "nice doing business with you, come again, and make sure to bring your gorgeous girlfriend with you."

Once outside the restaurant, Raizo took a step to the left of me, letting our hands fall from my hip to hang in front of his thighs while leaving his other hand on my hip.

I enjoyed holding hands this intimately with Raizo and tried to focus on the task at hand instead of letting my mind wander to fantasies.

I started forward to the car, when again Raizo stopped me. "One more errand and then we can go back to the motel."

He took me to the back door of an old abandoned warehouse, a short distance away.

He let go of me, which I didn't appreciate, to kick open the door, he put his hand on the small of my back and led me inside. He stopped and listened, hearing for intruders before closing the door and walking us further in into a big empty space in the middle of the floor.

The warehouse was lit by big windows on the top half of all the walls allowing us to see.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confusedly.

"I'm going to train and you are going to sit over there," he pointed to a dusty wooden cargo box ten feet away.

I sat down and watched as he took out different weapons and almost freaked me out when he took out a blindfold.

He turned to me before he put it on, "Don't move, you can get hurt or if something else happens, I want you close by."

I nodded and he tied on the blindfold. I watched mesmerized as he pulled incredible feats with his weapons and used his body to do his will with such agility, grace and skill.

I was ogling him again and felt as though he somehow knew it too, so I looked out the windows at the sky for the remainder of his training session.

When his sweaty, toned, hot self walked up to me, packed and ready to go, I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"It's not fair, you know."

"What's not fair?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and we left the warehouse.

"The fact that we're on the run and you still get an amazing workout while I just eat and get fat without any possibilities of a gym membership."

"You're ridiculous. Bodacious? Yes. Fat? Not even close. Besides, I don't train for the looks, it's necessary to keep us alive."

We arrived at the diner and got dinner, apparently training lasted a lot longer than I thought.

When we finally returned to the motel, Raizo took out the envelope and shook out its contents on the bed.

Passports, ID's, and driver's licenses with pictures and information about me and me fell out.

I picked up an ID with my picture and examined it, according to it, I was named Courtney Roberts, Raizo's name was Alexander Lee.

"How'd you get this picture?" I asked as I lifted the ID to face him.

He pulled a small picture of me, identical to the one in the ID, out of his jacket pocket. "I got this when they tried to kill you for the first time."

I looked at the items one more time before laughing, "You know it's funny having false papers after working for a big law enforcement agency like Europol."

Raizo smirked and shook his head at me before heading to the bathroom to change.

I went to bed after putting the items away and getting ready to rest.

I fell asleep on the opposite side of the bed from Raizo, on my side, with my back facing him, I knew he'd protect it in case of an emergency.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mika awoke the next morning to find herself once again laying down on top of Raizo. Her left leg crossed over his thighs so her knee rested just underneath his knee and her foot on top of his foot. Her left arm draped over his chest where her hand was on his shoulder...

I sat up with a groan and rubbed my face furiously with my hands. I turned to look at, what my body decided, was my new body pillow. One look at his smirking face and my anger intensified.

"Don't you dare say anything! I turned away from you last night to prevent this!...Apparently you can hear in your sleep, so tell me mister ninja when and what happens when I roll on to you!"

"You just told me to say nothing. Should I really tell you or is this a trick question?" He asked with that annoying smirk still on his face. When I glared at him and clenched my teeth, he sighed and answered me, "Usually it's about an hour or two after you've fallen asleep. You get really restless and move all over, until you got your head on me, then you just snake your arms and legs around me."

"Why don't you just push me off then?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"Mika, call me a murderer, but a rude person I am not...well with women... who aren't my targets... or other ninjas," he replied a little miffed at first but it quickly vanished as his answer got more and more specific.

"Fine." I gave in, but only because I was so hungry, I felt as though soon I'd eat the sheets. I told this to Raizo before running into the bathroom to shower quickly. After stepping out of the shower, I quickly slipped on the motel robe and stepped out of the bathroom. Raizo raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hurry up and take a shower. I'll get dressed while you're in there. Just be quick! I'm sooo hungry." I whined.

With his eyebrow still raised, he smoothly walked into the bathroom with his necessary items. I was dressed within a minute of him entering the bathroom and was ready not too much later.  
Thankfully, Raizo was out soon. I had been leaning on the wall beside the door with the car keys and his messenger bag in hand. Raizo walked out and saw me, he didn't smile (of course, he doesn't show emotions) but I saw the corner of his lips twitch.

"Before we leave though, we have to grab everything and put it in the trunk of the car then we're going to check out."

"Ugh! You do this to torture me...wait, we're leaving?" Confusion, I"m sure, was the emotion showing on my face.

"Yes, we must keep on moving and I know a certain private jet owning billionaire who owes me his life, will be glad to help us."

"Private jet! Can't we just get on a regular airplane? I thought that's the reason why we got the fake papers? Or what first class isn't good enough for you that we need to go on a private jet!" I exclaimed.

"Really Mika? While most girls jump at the opportunity to get on a private jet yet, you yell at me?" he responded with that damn eyebrow raised again at me.

"I just don't see why we can't take a regular flight."  
"Well, would you like to pay over a thousand dollars for our flight instead of cashing in a favor and getting a free flight-"

"Really? So then this is all about you being cheap? Because I doubt that." this time I was the one with the eyebrow raised.

"If you let me finish, I would have ask you how you expect to get through security with all the weapons in my possession because I must always a few weapons within reach, to keep us safe."

I didn't have a response so I gave up with a "fine." By the time we were done discussing this, we had packed everything and Raizo entered the tiny office to turn in the key and pay. He returned quickly, but I felt faint and in a really bad mood. I realized that this was why I snapped at Raizo about the flight, I really didn't mind (who would?) but being this hungry gets me angry really fast.

Raizo saw my discomfort and drove really fast to the same diner as before and even flagged the waitress as we were walking to the booth. Just as yesterday, he was holding my hand. As soon as we ate, I felt a whole lot better and my feelings brightened up.

"Hey, look this is really uncomfortable for me to say but, I'm sorry. I was starving and that got me really pissed, really fast and I took it out on you so-" I was looking at the table as I said this, but I looked him in the eyes for the next part as I sighed, "I'm sorry Raizo."

Raizo looked at me deeply before looking uncomfortable before shrugging it off with an "don't worry about it." He cleared his throat, returning to his usual, emotionless self, "So are you done, we have a half hour drive to his house."

I nodded and he flagged down the waitress. We left, and started the long drive, all of a sudden a question popped in my head. "So, this guy's just going to let me, a total stranger, on his private jet?"

"Well, to him you're not a total stranger, he thinks you're my longtime girlfriend," he replied looking uncomfortable again.

"Yeah, about that...why is everyone under the impression that we're together? I mean don't get me wrong, I don't mind it's just I'm curious."

"Well, it'd make him a whole hell of a lot more comfortable knowing that I know you that well considering he did pay a lot of money for that private jet." There was something in his face as he said this.

"You're hiding something. Come on, tell me."

"It makes them more comfortable knowing that I have had a girlfriend for so long that I wouldn't dare mess with their wives, because I'm so in love with her."

"Wait... do their wives flirt with you?" I'll admit that a small ounce of jealousy ran through me at that prospect considering that they're housewives who, I'm sure, invest crazy amounts of money to keep themselves looking good.

Raizo turned to me with an accusatory look before looking back at the road. "Yes, but it's only because their need for stability."

"Explain please."

"As you already could guess, most of the marriages are loveless, women are repulsed by their husbands yet still vow to stay with them for the money. The financial stability. Up until their husbands were targeted and almost killed, they thought they were safe. All of a sudden, they're not secure anymore. As the man who saved their husbands, they see me and feel safe, which is a mistake, but they still believe that if they have an affair with me, that I'll be their protector and their secure lifestyle will be at risk, no longer."

"So what, they throw themselves at you?" A hint of that jealousy was still in there, they still wanted him, just for a different reason. Or maybe not. Raizo was a very good looking guy, with one of the best bodies I've ever seen. I'm sure these wealthy men don't take care of themselves, why would they? They're rich, women crave that. Plus, most likely their old, it took time to get their kind of money.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Raizo was calling me. "Mika. Mika? Mika."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that the women are less... persistent, once I told them that I had a girlfriend. The possessive hypocrites that are their husbands are happy that I'm not after their wives and continue on with their own affairs. They even encourage me to take the next step and ask you to marry me, officially take myself off the market. Some have offered to buy an engagement ring themselves." He answered with a shake of his head.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. But, then quickly a thought entered my head. "Wait you still didn't completely answer my question. Okay, I get why you told these guys that I'm your girlfriend. But why that old guy who sold us the papers?"

"When I walked in the day I first met with him, I wasn't going to tell him to make papers for myself and this 'one girl who I don't know well but I know works for a big law enforcement agency'" he answered as if it were obvious. "Besides I didn't tell him you were my girlfriend. I walked in told him to make papers for you and myself, he asked me if I knew you well and I said yes. I handed him the necessary pictures and as I was leaving he said something along the lines of 'Kay, don't worry I'll have the papers for you and your girlfriend ready soon and looking real.' I didn't correct him because it was harmless and well, let him believe whatever he wants.

"Besides, you saw the way he acted. If he was that way when he believed you were my girlfriend, imagine what would have happened if he thought you were single." I shuddered a little at the image and he nodded grimly.

A minute later Raizo spoke, "we're about five minutes away." I nodded and cleared my mind, expecting anything and everything because, as much as I hated to admit it, I had one thing in common with those carefree women, I felt safe and secure around Raizo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We were driving along the perimeter of a long brick wall when we arrived at a security man's booth in front of an iron gate. We stopped at the booth and a large white man asked us for our names.

"Raizo and company, " Raizo answered.

The security guard immediately started running back into his booth and opened the gate for us. We drove about half a mile before we saw a mansion so big that the car roof cut off my sight of it. I was in shock, however Raizo was not as enthusiastic as I was. He drove down the road, where it became circular infront of the mansion. He parked the car and walked out to the trunk to gather our things. I followed and grabbed a bag in my right hand. He grabbed my free left hand with his own free hand we walked up to the front door but just as we reached it, it was opened by a butler.

We heard clapping and saw an older stout man with white gray hair who was balding walking towards us. "Well if it isn't my old friend Raizo and his beautiful girlfriend, isn't she lovely." He said looking me over with a smile on his face. "How're you two doing?... Oh, how rude of me, tell me what's this beauty's name?"

"Mika, and we're fine," Raizo answered quickly.

"Mika, well that's exquisite, call me Richard."

"Thank you Richard, and not just for that, but also for allowing us into your amazing home and being so kind." I said, finally getting into the conversation.

"Nonsense, let's get going then." he said before turning and walking into a living room.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder all of a sudden. As soon as he left, I dropped the bag, let go of Raizo's hand and started stretching. As I was touching my toes, I heard "oh my gosh! Hello Raizo! I heard you would be coming!" I looked up the stairs and saw a blonde woman with a really big chest, rushing down the steps. As soon as I was upright, Raizo put his free hand on my hip and tugged me to his side. All too soon, she ran up to Raizo and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself into him. He quickly dropped the bag and my hand and grabbed her wrists taking them away from his neck and pushing her away. The jealousy that entered my body was great, especially since I have yet to hug Raizo despite the amount of time we have spent together. I surprised myself with the jealousy considering I don't have any claim on him, but it was replaced with smugness when he pushed her away and grabbed me again, so I wrapped my arm around his back to his hip and got closer to him.

I turned to look at the woman with a sweet smile on my face as she was looking a me with slight disgust before quickly changing it to excitement, "hi! Arent you cute? I'm Ruby."

"Thanks and hello Ruby, I'm Mika."

All of a sudden, Richard came speeding back in a golf cart for four with space in the back for luggage. "Oh Ruby! Good did you meet Mika?"

"Yes darling, I was just getting to know her."

"Well how about you put your stuff in the back and we get going? Mika, how about you sit up here with me?"

Ruby's beady blue eyes brightened at the idea, "Oh yes! I'll join you and keep Raizo company."

Raizo's eyes narrowed and I took that as a sign to speak up, "actually, we don't want to be a bother and well I was hoping to sit back and relax with my boyfriend for the next few hours. I know I'm sounding really rude right now, I'm sorry."

With that Raizo had put all the bags in the back and pulled me into the back seat with him. Richard seemed as though he wanted to say something but sat in the front seat with Ruby. She also had a displeased face and I know must have really been hating me at that moment. "No need to apologize sweetheart. If relaxation is something you want, we have a hot tub and you are welcome to join us right now. I can just tell the pilot to fly later, and problem solved! Don't even worry about a bathing suit, Ruby has many in different shapes and styles to choose from," Richard turned with what I'm sure was meant to be a reassuring smile, but was really creepy.

This time, Raizo spoke, "we can't. We got people and plans waiting for us at Maine that really can't be rearranged." He said this in a final tone looking at Richard with a glare that couldn't be challenged. Quickly, he turned around and started the small cart, driving us through his big house.

As soon as he turned, I grabbed Raizo's hand and scooted close to him, resting my head on his shoulder. For the first few seconds, I was tense just as he was, waiting for the inevitable push from the semi embrace. But after he didn't I relaxed and a few seconds later, he did too. The drive was pretty awkward, especially because at one point, Ruby turned to us for a second, seeing our position, she quickly turned back with a scowl on her face.

Once she turned her back to us, a smile broke out on my face, Raizo looked down and spotted it. He raised his eyebrow and I moved my face into his chest. I expected him to tense up again, but he surprised me by jumping a bit initially, then relaxing and even wrapping his arm around me.

All too fast for me, we quickly stopped, I saw a big jet with Richard's name on the end of a runway with its doors open. We were not too far from the plane and Raizo got up, grabbing my hand, and got our luggage, then led me to the stairway that ended at the door.

From behind us I heard Richard's voice call out, "Come back anytime, you hear, and make sure not to forget your stunning girlfriend."

Not to be out done or forgotten, his wife also yelled out to us, "He's right Raizo! Come back to me soon!"

With a final, yet whispered "ugh!", I stepped into the plane, being followed by a smirking Raizo. He set down our stuff then walked to the front end of the plane to tell the pilot we were ready. I left to explore and found a medium sized room with a bed and bathroom. I used the bathroom and then flopped down on the bed, rubbing my palms into my face, the plane was flying, Raizo joined me.

"Crazy couple, right?" I chuckled out.

He looked at me for a second before staring at the ceiling, "Well, it'd help if you stop attracting the men we are forced to interact with."

"You think I like get those creepy old men's attention?"

He didn't respond, so I sighed. "We both had a long day, and I'm sure we're really tired. How about we both get some sleep, I'm sure ninjas can't get us up here." I patted the spot next to me.

He laid down and I rolled onto him, getting comfortable. As I already knew he would, he went still. "Calm down, I'm just starting off where we both know I'll end up eventually."

It took him a while but, he loosened up and went to sleep. I looked at his perfect face and fell into had what felt like, the best sleep of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this chap is more emotional than the one before. Crying does happen. Tell me what you guys think about the next chap being Raizo. I don't know yet.

* * *

Chapter 6

I woke up really warm and in nicely toned arms, relaxed, despite the fact that I fell asleep in jeans. I turned and saw Raizo. I will never admit it aloud, but waking up these last few mornings along side Raizo was amazing. I let yesterday- I looked at the small electronic clock mounted in the wall which told me it was three in the morning- run through my mind.

I looked at Raizo before he returned my stare. "So Maine, right? Haven't been back to the United States for years since I left for my job. It'll feel nice even though, I won't really get to enjoy being back home."

Raizo stayed silent. "What's your plan Raizo? Come on, tell me."

"Annually, there's a meeting between all the clan leaders to keep the peace and inform each other a bit of how the clan's doing... Two days before I went to see you at the hospital, after your surgery, a ninja sent from one of the clans tried to kill me, I stopped him and... got information that the meeting is to take place a week from now. I'm going to try and find peace with them." I didn't want to know how he got the information considering he told me that ninjas would rather die than risk that kind of shame.

"When are we going and where?" I asked already in thinking mode.

"I'm going in five days, you're staying in Maine with another man I saved, who's happily married and will take care of you, until I come back."

"What! No way, I came all this way with you and gone through all this, not to be left behind!"

"You're staying and that's final Mika. Besides, making it past all those ninjas will be enough without also having to look out for you."

I glared at him for a minute, he stared back at me, when the pilot went on the intercom. "We're arriving at Bangor International Airport in 15 minutes-" after that I blocked everything else he said and went to the front to get into a seat and buckle up. I saw through the corner of my eye, Raizo went and sat in a seat across the aisle.

As soon as the plane stopped and the doors opened, Raizo was up in a flash, grabbing all of our bags. I got up quickly, trying to follow him. "Raizo, slow down." He stopped, but didn't turn around. As soon as I caught up, he started speed walking again. Inside we saw a man holding up a man with Raizo's name, we walked up to him, he gave Raizo car keys, a description and location of the car we're borrowing from the man who will lend me his house while Raizo is gone. We walked to the garage and saw the really expensive all black sports car, Lamborghini I believe, that we're using.

After we were settled, he started driving a lot faster than the speed limit to a nice motel. Again, we got a single bed room and settled in, it got awfully quiet...so awkwardly silent that I cleared my throat and swallowed my pride to start the conversation.

"So... Raizo, look at me-" he was looking at his weapons and it made it hard to speak, he gritted his teeth and glared at me.

"Mika, stop. This whole time I've been doing nothing but put my own life at risk to keep you safe. Why? Because it's my fault that you were brought into this, I was in the video, I involved you in my revenge plans instead of leaving you alone after I saved you.

"Now, I'm trying to protect you from possibly the most dangerous part of this all and your just arguing with me about it? I'm doing this for the both of us, you being involved will only make it harder! So listen to me on this, Mika, you're not coming with me and that's that!" At this point, he's yelling and his face is red from anger. His careful control is broken and I get a little scared, he must see this because he sighs and takes big labored breaths.

"I'm sorry Mika. I didn't mean to explode on you like that." I barely hear him say this as I hear roaring in my ears, my throat closes up, and breathing gets harder. Pretty soon, I feel a tear sliding down my cheek and sniffling soon follows. I get the feeling of Raizo staring at me, I duck my head even further down, turned around and got up to enter the bathroom, however Raizo's hand grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Mika, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, really. Please stop crying... come here," Raizo said frantically and concerned. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere Raizo steps close to me and wraps his arm around me, one of his hands starts rubbing my back.

My crying slows down and I try to talk, "It'sss not aaall your ffault you're rright and I ddon't want you ttto leave mme, my par-parent-ss," after that I broke down, started crying harder, and my knees gave out, Raizo tightened his hold on me so I wouldn't fall. He picked me up bridal style and put me down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around me and let me finish crying.

Once I was all cried out, I cleared my throat and spoke clearly, "My parents were both cops, that's how they met and fell in love. They met when they were both twenty-two years old, got married at twenty-five and had me at twenty-six. We were one big happy family, I had a great childhood because I had the best parents. During my high school years, they became each others partners and worked great together. Then one day they got a call about a gang shootout... They went since they were already in the area, they were the first ones there and my mom got shot in the head... My dad went crazy and was mourning over her body, he let his guard down and they killed him too... My paternal grandmother took care of me until I graduated high school, she was amazing. She made the best pumpkin pies and told me stories all the time about my parents. I stayed instate for college, I didn't want to leave her alone, she had just lost her only son and daughter in law. Then she died of a heart failure when I was in my second year in college... I decided to study criminal justice and couldn't stand to be in the United States anymore... so I got a job in Berlin, moved and haven't gone back to the United States since. Working in Germany was easy since I studied German for a few years in high school.

"Don't you see why I don't want you to leave? If you leave, it'll remind me of my mother, my father and my grandmother leaving me... all the people that I truly care about all leave me. I care about you a lot Raizo and those days, weeks, maybe months that you're gone are gonna be torture. Especially since, I doubt they're going to tell me if you die... oh gosh, if you die, there's nothing to live for anymore Raizo, nothing." I started sobbing, but couldn't produce tears anymore since my eyes were dried up.

Raizo got frantic and started shhing me and rubbing my back faster. "Don't worry Mika. Both you and I are going to survive this and then if you forgive me and allow me to, I'll make sure you go back to a normal, boring life you had before me."

"As long as you're in it alive and happy, I don't care how I spend the rest of my life." After having said this, the exhaustion from all the crying got to me and I fell asleep soon after, hugging Raizo.


	7. Chapter 7

Raizo's POV

After Mika fell asleep, I remained awake thinking of all she told me before. Of all the pain and death she had to go through in a few years, resulting in her path to Europol and eventually me. Now she faces danger and death almost constantly.  
What surprised me the most however, was that she compared my leaving her to her parents' or grandmother's deaths. Did I mean that much to her? Was I really more to her than just protection? I knew that she was placed at the top of my priorities list, but why was that? At this point as I thought about how she was useful to me in the beginning for her connection to the government, but now? Why was I taking care of her? Why was I using all my available resources to make sure she's all right? At this point, all she was doing was slowing me down. Interpol already started it's investigation into the clans and the client list who hired them.  
However, just the thought of leaving her was unthinkable. If she died, it'd be blasphemy of the worst kind. Why was that? Why did none of my plans even include leaving her behind, as if my brain couldn't understand the concept? Was it because of Kiriko? Somehow in my heart, I knew that wasn't it. All she had in common with Kiriko was her incredibly warm and special heart. I never was reminded of Kiriko was I was with her anymore. It was as if after Master Ozunu's death, I felt closure over her death.

Back to my... whatever it was that I feel about Mika, is it because I felt loyal to her for her saving my life back at the dojo and my ninja education only reinforced the idea of loyalty, growing up? I knew that was wrong too. Although the idea of being unloyal to her was as unthinkable as the idea of leaving her behind, I knew that was not the reason for all of this. I never felt the need to be with her like I was feeling now. It was a strange, uncomfortable feeling, unknowning of what was going on.

I looked at her and my expression relaxed, marginally of course. I'm still a emotionally dead ninja with a history (and inevitably, future) filled with trauma, death and a seemingly endless pool of pain. I am so confused when it comes feelings, especially women, it's almost ridiculous. This makes it even more confusing as to why she had a breakdown at the thought of me leaving and why she decided to tell me her past when all I am is a stranger who hasn't ever told her anything about my own past. Leading me bavk to the two questions bothering me right now. Why do I care about her? Why does she care about me?

As I look at her beautiful face sleeping, all doubts leave my mind and all I realize is that this feels right. I look carefully at her perfect features and notice with a start that she looks distraught. She appears to have a nightmare. She's still hugging me from before she fell asleep, her grip tightens occasionally and every once in a while she nuzzles my chest in her sleep. Months ago, I wouldn't let her do this or even be this close, but now, it's natural. I don't mean that I'm used to it because she always does it in her sleep, although that does help. I mean that it just feels right and relaxing when we sleep this way, just as it does when we hold hands or when I have my arms around her. All that I told her about why I do that is true, it does bring the people comfort to know I'm not involving a stranger. However it's not the only reason. It gets me angry to see those men look her up and down, to stare at her so lustily. I want to be the only man to touch her and that scares me. Nothing scares me, not even death, just her and the feelings inside of me because of her.

Feelings? Is that it? Do I have feelings for Mika? I think and yet nothing tells me no like before. Emptyness surrounds me as I search for something inside of me to reject the idea. I look at her scared face again and cup it with my scarred hands. She instantly relaxes, I do too. There's no more neglecting it, I have my answer.

I close my eyes, still touching her face and lower my head onto hers, pressing my face into her hair. It's as if with the revelation, the skies open up and I find the answers to almost all of my previous questions.

I can't leave her because I care about her. My affection to her stops me from thinking about her dieing. I am jealous when those other men stare at her. I lov- do I love her? No. I don't have the capacity to love anyone. I lost that ability years ago, all I will be able to do is lust and care for her. Get as close to love, without ever being able to do it. My love will never be able to be the real pure love, just a crippled dark version of it. But, looking at people like Richard and Ruby, like that old man who I bought the papers from and my past, is real pure love really out there. I've never seen it. Does it even exist?

I press my face deeper into her hair and caress her face some more and I find out the answer again. Yes, that love does exist, the love her parents had, the love she had for both of them and her grandmother and later on the love she'll have for some other man. It hurts me to think about it, in the way no sword or cut ever can, deep in my dead heart. Some day, when I get her out of this, she'll meet some perfect guy, because she deserves no less, who she'll fall in love with. They'll get married, have children, and grow old together. All I'll have is this defected love and my memories of these days when I get to be this close to her.

This is all inevitable as however she may feel about me, it's cannot be love. Not after all I've done and who I am. The most I can ask for is that she still wishes to see me after all this is done with, that she allows me to be by her side for the rest of my unimportant life and make it useful by making sure that she's safe and protected always.

I leave my face in her hair, where it gives me this sense of home that I've never gotten before, to contemplate what she's going through right now. Why did she tell me about her life? Not that I don't want to know, but why did she tell me her most emotional experience? I hug her tight with the arm that's still around her for two reasons: one, for her sad traumatic past. The second reason, in a few days I will have to leave her, to save her life. Leave her... that's hard to think about now, but the thought that it's the only way to stop the clans from targeting her is what keeps me from throwing the plan in the garbage and running with her for the rest of our lives.

I let go of her face and pull my face away from her, still hugging her with one arm and settle into a nonchalant position so if she wakes, she won't realize how she changed my world completely. I vow to myself to enjoy the next few days with her to my greatest ability. After all, some day when I'm old, they might be all I have left to remember her by when she wants a normal life away from me. That is, if I live through the meeting with the clan leaders.

I fall into a light sleep, as always, with her body pressed against my own, however feeling lightyears away with my new revelation.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the wait but work has gotten in the way and even now I'm swamped. I'd be killed if anyone found out that I'm doing this instead but I'd rather post. Finally, thanks to all the best reviewers in my world this chapter is for you guys!**

Purple Reign  
RedRaiderHottie  
XxAlexisTheTwilightFreakxX  
Ichigo holic  
BillieJean92  
modest-goddess

**You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Mika's Pov

I sat up in bed after waking up and blinking the fogginess away, trying to get a grip on the feeling that something has changed that seems to be floating around the room. All of a sudden, memories of last night slam into my brain, of the yelling, crying and hugging before I passed out. I blush at the thought of what Raizo now must think of me. I slide to the end of the mattress and put my feet on the floor about to get up when Raizo speaks.

"Where are you going?" He asks with a clear voice as if he weren't asleep two minutes ago.

"To take a shower, I feel gross." After this, it gets kind of awkward, I gather all my courage and clear my throat. "Can we talk after both of us take our showers? I think we need to discuss last night..." I finished with a damn blush that felt like it was the right time to show its presence.

"Yeah." He looked at me with a blank face giving me no clue of what to expect later, damn ninja.

I got up, went to the bathroom and did my business, all the while only coming up with worst case scenarios of what he could say or do. I scolded myself and tried to think positive, however that was only a sign for my mind to come up with a completely different and impossible outcomes, where he'd hug me, kiss me or even profess an undying love for me that consumes his every thought.

I scoffed at the mental picture of Raizo saying words expressing any types of feelings to anyone, ever.

Those types of confessions only leave one vulnerable, something a trained ninja assassin would avoid, and in this case, something I want to avoid too. After last night, well the thought of repeating that again expect with words like 'love you' and 'you mean the world to me' is only bittersweet. Bitter because the chances of Raizo reciprocating those feelings is small, even worse however, is that even if he does have an attraction towards me, he'd never admit to it. Sweet because the thought of getting this crush of my shoulders is so liberating, what if it's just my subconscious falling for the protection all those other women want, just mistaking it for something else.

No, I felt ashamed of even trying to put my feelings for Raizo in the same category of those other women. I saw how that women looked at him and it disgusted me, I would never purposefully use Raizo in that way, no matter how much I was in danger. No matter how cold or emotionless he acts towards me I would always jump in front of him to take any ninja star or weapon in the chest, as long as he's safe.

He's endured too much and gone through a lot to be who he is right now, he deserves the right to be cold with all the emotion, physical, and psychological trauma he's gone through. Because of this I knew that what I felt was more than just a simple crush and that no matter how much I wished it would never go away. The realization was so concrete that I just stood in the shower for a few minutes, not moving, eventually the cold water caused my body to shiver and I got out.

I wrapped a towel around myself and came up with an imaginary situation where I'd march out and tell him how I feel. I'd wait a minute while he gets over his shock, then he'd break my heart by telling me that he doesn't feel that way about me.

It hurt me now as I was thinking about it, my throat stung and I worked hard to blink away the tears, my breathing going slightly erratic. I calmed my self down by thinking of a happy ending to my tale, where I get over my feelings as him, think of him only as a friend, and we continue on as companions who only enjoy each others company the right, appropriate amount. We'd never complicate our relationship again, we'd both be safe and we'd never leave each other, because we'd be single forever. This idea, like everything else in my life right now, was bittersweet for obvious reasons. I got myself out of my world and started getting ready for the inevitable, with a final look in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like I almost had a breakdown, I stepped out into the room.

Raizo gracefully (of course) slipped off the bed and started making his way to the bathroom. A thought popped into my head and I stretched my arms so my hands rest on his marvelous chest, stopping his walk. I obviously surprised him and we both were quiet for a second, I took advantage to remember the feel of his hard sculpted muscles from my hands before I looked at his face and cleared my throat. "I just want to warn you, I... might've...-" I took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly at him, "-finished the hot water."

He looked concerned when I hesitated but after I finished the sentence he looked at me deeply and then laughed. Actually laughed! I was so surprised that he laughed that I grew scared, maybe he's so pissed that he's laughing. What if I broke his control and he's about yell to me? However I wasn't that worried, I trusted him not to hurt me, so while this was going on, I was also mesmerized by the feel of his body laughing because I never removed my hands from his pectorals.

His laugh died down and he looked at me with bright eyes, some emotion running through them that was unrecognizable, "you had me concerned for a moment, I thought something worse than cold water... was going on."

I was so surprised for the second time that my hands slid down from his body, however I wasn't that sad from the lost contact because as they went down, my hands went down a rock hard path, my fingers glided over his perfect abs before they slid off. He shivered a little bit and cleared his throat. I ignored the tension and asked the question that, in my opinion, needed to be asked, " So you're not angry at me?"

His eyes looked confused and he responded, "No-" He cleared his face and continued, "back in the dojo we were never given these luxuries and now I grow used to taking showers in cold water." He shrugged and stepped around me into the bathroom. His casual way of talking about it bothered me and I decided to be more careful taking showers from now on.

I took a seat on the bed, closed my eyes and started preparing myself mentally for the conversation that was about to come, wishing with all my might that my mouth not to say anything that would embarrass me.


	9. Chapter 9

**This AN is completely irrelevant to story. Don't read if you don't want to. **

**First I want to say sorry to everyone for not updating. I went through some serious issues in my personal life, I've gone through it and was in the process of moving on. I wasn't in the best place emotionally to update, however I didn't want to post an AN as a chapter to warn you guys. I conflicted with myself about that because I didn't want you guys to worry that I wasn't going to finish the story. I finished this chapter and want to dedicate it to my fans, my family and friends and my former beta who although didn't get the chance to work with me too much, gave me great criticism on the story as a whole and this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Raizo's pov.

I came out of the shower to find Mika leaning her head back with her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful that I stopped to stare at her. I felt sick like some pervert checking her out while she's not looking but what was the other option? To tell her that maybe... I could be in love with her. Then what have her tell me that she doesn't feel the same way? Or even worse what if she does like me then she'll get disappointed by the fact that we can never be a normal couple and eventually she'll grow to hate me. I couldn't blame her.

I was knocked out of my internal nightmare by Mika blowing out abreath, opening her eyes and jumping when she saw me. She put a hand on her chestand tried to calm her loud heart.

Once I heard it start to slow down then I apologized and asked herwhat she wanted to talk about.

She took a deep breath and said "it's just well I don't want things to be weird between us after last night. I know that my... freak out must've been weird for you and for that I'm sorry. It's just that... well I already told you that I have abandonment issues, and more than just that," another deep breath then she slowly looked into my eyes," I generally care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Don't you understand? There is a reason that I went looking for you at the dojo. I mean that and it's not because you saved me a lot, so much that I completely owe you my life. It's because you're a really good guy underneath the swords and scars, you may not believe that but I do, with all my heart. So it would mean a lot to me if things don't become suddenly awkward between us just because I temporarily had no control of my feelings." As she kept on talking, she started speeding up, so at the end she was panting and had to catch her breath.

I got a warm feeling in my chest, I suppose where my heart should be, to see her fall over her own words, in what I suppose was nervousness. But why was she nervous? I don't really understand the feeling so comprending it was a bit puzzling. All I have ever felt until I met Mika was determination, fear and more frequently pain.

I was also surprised by what she said; she told me that she cared for me. As I thought about that admission, it gave me such a pleasant feeling I almost smiled. The fact that she was so concerned about it being uncomfortable in between us was a little flattering too. When she finished I didn't know what to say... do I tell her that I care about her too? I didn't think that I could, it would be admitting to a weakness, which would make me a failure as a ninja, which would put her in danger especially if our enemies found out how important she was to me, they would use it against us. But then what was I to say to her then?

While I was pondering what to say, Mika was mistaking my silence as a rejection to her apologies and overall care for me. She looked down at the  
bed with her shoulder hunched over, I didn't realize that she misunderstood me until she got off the bed and started walking to the bathroom sniffling. I immediately jumped up and grabbed her arm, stopping her. My body naturally pulled her to my chest without any conscious decision being made. Before I really had a chance to think about it, my mouth opened on its own free of any brain filter, "Mika I care about you too. Why else would I grab you fresh from the hospital to run with me? It's the only way to keep you safe. You're the purest person I met in my world where it's all about money, sex, power, and death. You're too kind to have gone through what you did. Trust me the last thing I want is for it to get awkward between us too." At this point I grabbed her chin, lifted her face and wiped her tears away. I felt deja-vu and she also must've felt it because she stepped away from me to blow her nose and fix herself up before she turned to me smiling "thanks for today and yesterday" she laughed before continuing " if yesterday didn't make things awkward between us this certainly did." seeing her laugh made me smile a little (that's how happy it made me to see her laugh). Then I turned serious and looked her in her eyes "I will never allow it to get uncomfortable in between us." this sobered her up and we stood staring at each other only to be interrupted when the person next door slammed the door closed. I cleared my throat and she asked me if I had anything planned for us today.

"Yeah we're going to get breakfast then we're going to this  
place where I can train. After that we're going to go visit my friend who you  
will be staying with while I'm gone."

After this she looked me in the eyes scared. "What?"

"Nothing it's just you really are leaving me. You need to promise me…" she grabbed my face between her hands and pulled it only a few inches from her own, "promise me…or make an oath, which ever is stronger…that you will come back to me, whether our issues are solved or not, alive and healthy."

I frowned laying my own hands on hers, "Mika I'll make sure you're taken care of, I'll do my best so you can live without the threat-"

She got frustrated and tightened her hold on my face while shaking her head a little, "Damnit Raizo! I don't care about that! I want you to swear to me that the second you see the plan going downhill, you will get out of there and come back to me… got it?"

I couldn't not contemplate the idea of actually coming back to her; I missed her even though I hadn't left already. However I thought and thought of the possibility of failing, what would I do? Well I couldn't risk dieing and leaving Mika by herself to be attacked. I would return for her, then immediately evacuate the country.

I shook my head to relieve it of its thoughts of failure, if I think that way, I am already doomed. I focus sensation of Mika's warm soft hands on my skin to bring me back to her plea. I don't wish to give her false promises if I don't know whether or not I'll be dead, however the look of defeat on her face is true pain to me. After a sigh, I give in, "I swear to you, Mika Coretti, that if and ONLY if I find that the events to not go in our favor, I will devote myself to escaping with my life in order to rejoin you."

She looks at me deeply to confirm my promise and when she's satisfied she hugs me for a long time nudging her face into my chest. "What were we talking about before," she mumbles.

I'm brought back to the current situation and chastise myself for losing touch with the outside world, even for those few moments, I must remain on guard at all times. "I was informing you of the plans for the day. Breakfast being first, then a visit to your temporary quarters for the period of my absence."

A few seconds later her stomach responded to the mention of food really loudly, she stepped away from me and turned rubbing her stomach rather roughly, calling it a "traitor."

"Mika I will never understand your behavior towards the body's natural need to be fed regularly."

"Yeah well that's easy for you to say considering I've never heard your belly growl. Add that to the fact that you have no fat on you, you're a slim trim muscle machine, narrower than me infact," she responded while facing me with her fists resting on her hips and an eyebrow cocked.

"First, I had to learn growing up to control my body so completely that it can ignore natural processes, if you haven't realized that yet Mika," I responded to her calmly. "Second, exercise is necessary to keep my body in shape. A proper diet keeps active and won't tire me out. The physique is just a result, not the reason. Although I will admit that if I were excessively large, the sneaking around and hiding would be a lot harder." She crossed her arms and huffed at me still not giving in. I sighed and grabbed my bag along with the keys, we walked outside to the car and she still hadn't said anything to me. I turned to her inside the car and tried again to convince her, "Mika, honestly, why let the idiotic modern standards of how a woman 'should' look get to you. In fact, evolution made women curvy, it makes you more fertile. That's what men look for in women too, subconsciously anyway, why do you think most of those men were attracted to you, well besides your beauty." I frowned slightly at this before she cut me off.

"Wait. Are you calling me fat," she turned to me with fire in her eyes.

I groaned and threw my head back against the headrest, "no, how many times do I have to go over this with you? You're not fat. Just look at the size of your waist. I'm saying you're fertile, there's a difference. The size of your hips and "I coughed and fought the blood rush to my cheeks, "chest are perfect for when you reproduce. You'd be able to birth and sustain the child without too many difficulties or pain." At this point I really wanted to end the conversation.

She smirked at me and responded, "as much as I thank you for the evaluation of my anatomy, kids aren't exactly in the near future right now. With the current problems that's under no consideration, not to mention the fact that in order to have children, they must be conceived first, something I'm not doing right now."

I didn't even dare think of doing that act with her, and the possibility of someone else getting that chance angered me so I focused on the first issue. "Mika, I will get you out of this and someday you will get those opportunities, trust me. For now, how about we get going, I'm hungry too." I grinned at her, started the car and drove to a small restaurant I saw while driving.

"Oh and just to let you know, I don't hate my body, I accept my body for how it is and love it this way. I was just annoyed by my stomach's frequent growling, when I've never heard so much as a peep from yours," Mika replied dryly.

"Like I said before, I'm hungry too Mika, in fact," I pushed the gas harder, now happier knowing that Mika's happier and loving the same body I fell in love with.


End file.
